


A Dance to Remember

by ratty_moose



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Alya knows, Eventual reveal, F/M, First Date, Fluff, Happy Ending, I'll probably add more tags later, Identity Reveal, Romance, dance, idk what to tag, probably some other characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-01 19:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20263453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratty_moose/pseuds/ratty_moose
Summary: After a boost of confidence, Marinette finally tries to ask Adrien on a date. They're briefly interrupted, but are now excitedly preparing for the upcoming school dance.





	1. Excuses

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfic on this site and my first fanfic EVER. I don't expect it to be very long, definitely less than ten chapters, but I hope you all enjoy it! (And I hope I can update regularly. I'll try!)

Marinette took a deep breath and shook out her arms, bouncing in place as she stood outside the school entrance with Alya.

“I’m ready.”

“Girl, you look like you’re ready to fight someone,” Alya chuckled. “You’re just asking Adrien on a date, not battling someone to the death.”

Marinette stopped her fidgeting to jab a finger at Alya’s chest. “It is a fight, Alya. I have to beat Chloe to the punch, otherwise all of my effort will have gone to waste. This is life or death here. If I don’t make it, tell my parents I love them. And also that I was Ladybug all along, they deserve to know.”

Alya pushed Marinette’s hand aside. “You’re not gonna die, M. Besides, even if you aren’t able to ask him to the dance, you can still ask him on a different date. There are plenty of other opportunities. Hell, you’ve  _ already _ had plenty of opportunities, but--”

“-- _ BUT _ that was back when I could barely speak to him. Now that I’ve managed to stop stammering around him, I can ask him without embarrassing myself. At least, not too badly.”

Only a few weeks before, Marinette stuttered and stumbled over all of her words whenever she was around Adrien. But, after spending an afternoon confined in a closet together (all thanks to Alya, who was only forgiven because Marinette actually made some decent progress with Adrien), they actually connected and got to know each other better, and Marinette had miraculously lost her stutter.

“And we’re all so very proud of you,” Alya drawled. Marinette shot her a glare, but couldn’t stop the giggle that escaped her mouth.

Marinette wanted to say more to Alya, but she turned away when she saw a familiar silver car pull up to the curb. The time had come. Whatever was going to happen would happen, but she had to put forth her best effort.

“Wish me luck,” Marinette said.

“You have all the luck in the world, LB, you’ve got this,” Alya replied, her voice lowered so no one else could hear. She gave her a double thumbs up.

The car door opened and out stepped Adrien, looking hella fine, as always. Marinette could have stood there all day admiring just how beautiful he was, but she was on a mission. She began to walk towards him. With each step, a mantra repeated in her head.  _ You can do this, you can do this, you can do this. _

He shut the door of the car and began to walk towards the school, but stopped short when he saw Marinette coming to greet him. 

He smiled. A beautiful sight. “Hey, Marinette!”

Marinette waved as she got closer. “Hey, Adri--”

“ADRIKINS!”

Well, it’s not like Marinette was surprised.

Chloe leapt at Adrien, throwing her arms around his neck and aggressively kissing his cheek. The poor boy grimaced but muttered a low, “Hey, Chloe.”

Chloe pulled away from him, just enough so she could look at his face. A wide smile graced her lips and Marinette stood just a few feet away as she watched Chloe go in for the kill.

“So, Adrikins, the dance is this Saturday and we simply  _ must _ go together. I already have outfits picked out for the two of us.”

_ Please say that your father won’t let you go, _ Marinette silently pleaded. She knew it was a horrible wish, but anything was better than seeing Adrien and Chloe go to the dance together.

A timid smile grew on Adrien’s face. “Oh, uh, sorry Chlo, but, um--” his glance flickered over to Marinette, “--I’m going with Marinette.”

“WHAT?!”

Chloe had shouted Marinette’s exact thought.

The shout caused everyone filing into the school to glance over at the three of them. Chloe looked positively  _ enraged _ , Adrien practically radiated nervousness, and Marinette was sure her brain had imploded on itself, because all comprehension had left her.

Adrien cleared his throat, snapping her out of her trance. “Right, Marinette?” 

She could see the silent plea in his shimmering green eyes, begging her to roll with it. She only hesitated for a moment before speaking.

“Uh, yeah, we’re going together.” A simple statement. She was afraid that if she tried to elaborate any further, Chloe might see right through whatever story she would fabricate, if she didn’t already think they were lying.

Chloe narrowed her eyes, looking the two of them up and down. Finally, she let her arms drop from around Adrien’s neck. “Fine, enjoy your stupid dance together.”

Marinette felt all the tension in her body disappear and saw Adrien visibly relax as well. They had just dodged a huge bullet. Well, mostly.

Chloe marched up to Marinette and leaned to whisper in her ear. “You’re skating on thin ice, Dupain-Cheng. The only reason I’m not calling you out on your bullshit is because this is what Adrien wants. Next time you cross me, there will be hell to pay.”

And with that, Chloe stomped off, Sabrina suddenly appearing and following close behind. “Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!” could be heard echoing in the distance.

“Sorry about that,” Adrien said quietly. Marinette turned to him. He was staring at his shoes with a frown on his face. “I really didn’t want to go with Chloe, and I used you as an excuse to not go with her. But...”

Marinette looked away and bit her lip. Now he was probably going to tell her that he didn’t want to go with her, even if she did serve as an excuse to get away from Chloe. She felt her heart start to break.

“...I would still love to go with you, Marinette.”

She glanced back up at him.  _ Huh? _

Adrien started rubbing the back of his neck, his telltale nervous tic. “I know I didn’t properly ask you, and you don’t have to agree if you don’t want to, especially after that whole fiasco, and--”

“Yes.”

Adrien jumped. “Yes?”

“Yes, I’ll go with you. I already said we’re going together, didn’t I?” Marinette smiled as she watched Adrien’s face turn bright red.

“Oh, c-cool,” he stuttered. “I’ll, um, talk to you more about it later, I ought to be getting to class.”

She shot him a grin. “Yeah, see you later.” 

He turned and left, waving back at her as he entered the school. Before Marinette could take a single step, she was tackled by Alya.

“Girl, that was  _ awesome! _ ” Alya exclaimed. “And did you see the way he looked at you? He totally likes you! Locking you in that closet was the best damn idea I’ve ever had.”

Marinette laughed. “I’m not totally sure that he likes me, but maybe this Saturday I’ll find out.”

“I’m so confident that he’s gonna confess, I’ll bet on it. Ooh, I might have the rest of the class place their bets as well.”

“Let’s just get to class, Alya. You can work on that later.”

They started walking up the steps and Alya elbowed her.

“Hey, you’re not all giddy and blushing right now, what’s up?”

“Oh, don’t worry, I’m screaming internally. I’ll start screaming for real when I get home.”

Later that day, a high pitched shriek could be heard across Paris.


	2. Slight Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien forgets one very important detail after asking Marinette to the dance, and Marinette gets a little flustered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter two of my lame attempt at being funny! I tried, and I don't know how well I succeeded... but hopefully you all enjoy it!

Adrien flopped down on his bed once he got home from school, grinning. He’d asked Marinette to the dance. Not very smoothly, but he’d done it. Ever since they’d been locked in that closet together, he’d learned a lot about her. Before, he’d been convinced that she was intimidated by him because of the way she stumbled over her words around him, but no one else. But after spending some time together, just the two of them, they had gotten to know each other better and her stutter disappeared, which led to them becoming much closer friends.

And also led to Adrien realizing how much he liked her.

Sure, he had always seen how kind, confident, brave, and selfless she was, but he had never seen it up close. Now that they talked on a regular basis and joked around each other more, he saw all of these qualities in her and fell in love with them.

She was also very pretty, but that was just the cherry on top.

He’d felt a little bit guilty about liking Marinette at first, considering he’d declared his undying love to Ladybug countless times (his last attempt had ended in Ladybug shoving him off the Eiffel Tower, which scared him for a moment before he remembered that he was a superhero and could easily save himself). But after some time, he convinced himself that since he was getting nowhere with Ladybug, he could dedicate himself to Marinette without feeling bad.

Adrien just wished that he could have asked her to the dance the way he had originally planned. Nothing too elaborate, just sweeping her up in his arms, looking deep into her bluebell eyes, and saying, “Hey, beautiful, would you like to dance the night away with me this Saturday?” Then she would breathlessly say yes and they would kiss, get married, have three kids, adopt a hamster named Nightmare, and--

Well, maybe he was glad that he hadn’t gone with that plan. It might’ve been a  _ little  _ too much.

In the end, he was just glad that she had agreed to go with him. Now he just had to work out a few of the details with her and wait until Saturday.

Suddenly his heart sank.

Shit.

He’d forgotten the most important part:

_ Asking for his father’s permission. _

He shot up in his bed. “Plagg, I’m doomed!”

The black kwami, who had been rather preoccupied with scarfing down copious amounts of camembert, merely hummed. “Yeah, and what’s new?”

Adrien ignored Plagg’s sass. “I completely forgot to tell Father about the dance! He’ll never let me go.” He picked up his phone. “I guess I’ll tell Marinette that I can’t go and she’ll have to find someone else, and she’ll probably ask Luka, and then  _ he’ll _ marry her and they’ll have three kids and a hamster named--”

“Oh my  _ god, _ kid, shut up,” Plagg whined. “You haven’t even tried to ask your pops yet. You don’t know for sure that he’ll say no.”

Adrien sighed. His kwami was right. It was worth a shot.

He dragged himself out of bed and slunk down to his father’s office. He cautiously knocked on the door, not even sure if his father would be in there. But he heard “come in” so he opened the door and stepped inside.

His father was sitting at his desk, staring at the countless papers that littered the surface. He didn’t look up as Adrien entered.

“What’s up, son?”

Adrien froze. It was his first time hearing an informal greeting come out of Gabriel’s mouth, but he decided not to focus on it.

He took a deep breath. “So, Father, there’s a school dance this Saturday night, and since I have nothing on my schedule in that time, I was wondering if I would be allowed to go.”

Adrien bit his lip and braced himself for the inevitable rejection.

Gabriel looked up at him and Adrien couldn’t read his expression. Not that he could read his father’s expression at any other time either. Adrien had once been with his father at one of the many formal parties they attended and asked him why he looked so displeased and Gabriel had furrowed his brow, saying that he was having a very enjoyable time. Adrien didn’t think he would ever understand him.

“Have you already asked someone to attend with you?” the man asked.

That was not the response Adrien was expecting, and he hesitated before answering. “Yes, I have.”

“Who?”

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

Gabriel paused for a moment before giving a curt nod. “Ah, Miss Dupain-Cheng. She’s cool af.”

Adrien spluttered.  _ “What?” _

His father frowned. “Oh yes, you’re probably confused.”

Of course he was confused. His father,  _ Gabriel Agreste, _ had just used the term “cool af” without batting an eye. Either Adrien was wildly hallucinating, or his father was.

Gabriel pulled a book out of one of his desk drawers and held it up for him to see. It was titled  _ How to Bond with Your Teenager. _

“One of the chapters said that I should try to use more teenage lingo, so that I can be seen as hip and with it,” his father explained. “Do you think it worked?”

“ _ Hell _ no,” Adrien spat out. “Honestly, I think you should burn that book. It’s clearly full of lies.”

Gabriel looked down at the book and nodded. “It  _ was _ over the top, wasn’t it?”

“Yes, and Father, I beg of you,  _ never _ talk like that again.” 

“Even if I meet your friends? Wouldn’t they be more impressed if I talked more like them?”

Adrien shuddered. “ _ Especially _ not in front of my friends.”

“Alright,” Gabriel said, causing Adrien to breathe out a sigh of relief. 

“And as for the dance, you may go.”

At that news, Adrien lit up. “Really?”

“Yes. Miss Dupain-Cheng is a fine young woman. Be sure to show her a good time.”

“Definitely. Thank you, Father!”

He ran out of the room before Gabriel could say anything else, nearly running into Nathalie, who was about to enter the office. He quickly apologized before returning to his room and flopping onto his bed once more.

He was positively giddy.

“Plagg, it’s a miracle, a goddamn miracle.”

The kwami let out a passive “yay” from his place on Adrien’s keyboard.

“Hey, I thought I told you not to sit there anymore. You’ll get cheese in between the keys.”

“I have the power to level this entire city,” Plagg retorted. “Do you really want to get into this argument right now?”

“Damn, touchy.”

“Fight me.”

Adrien pursed his lips. “No thanks.”

“Wise choice, kid.”

He had no idea why Plagg was suddenly so moody, but the kwami went back to munching on his cheese, and Adrien decided to give him some space for the rest of the night. He had something important to do anyway. Pulling out his phone, he tapped on his message thread with Marinette.

**\--------------------**

Marinette was sitting at her desk, putting the finishing touches on her dress when her phone vibrated next to her. She picked it up and smiled, seeing that it was Adrien.

**Adrien: Hey! How was your day?**

Oh, her day had been amazing, considering it began with Adrien Agreste, the love of her life, asking her to the dance. The rest of the day carried on like most others, though she supposed it was considerably better because she now had a date to look forward to. She typed a short response.

**Marinette: It was awesome! How was yours?**

A minute passed before her phone chimed again.

**Adrien: Fantastic! But do you know what was up with the bet that was going around in class today? I know Alya was in charge of it, but I never heard what the stakes were about. Nino refused to tell me.**

Oh boy, this was going to be troublesome.

**Marinette: Oh, I’m not entirely sure…**

But she was. She knew exactly what the stakes were for the bet. Alya had confronted each of their classmates (except Chloe and Sabrina), making them bet on whether or not Adrien would confess that he liked Marinette by the end of the dance. It turns out, the opinion was split, some of them betting that he would, while the rest said that Adrien would be too chicken or that he was still oblivious and probably thought that it was a "friendship date." Marinette did her best to stay out of the whole situation, but Alya gushed to her about it all throughout lunch. 

**Adrien: Even you don’t know?**

**Marinette: Well, I do know, but I was sworn to secrecy.**

It was true. Alya made everyone swear that they wouldn’t tell Adrien, otherwise there would be no bet.

**Adrien: Everyone else knows about it though. Does it have something to do with me?**

She bit her lip. He probably felt left out, or worse, he felt like he was being made fun of, but there really wasn’t much she could say.

**Marinette: That information is classified.**

Oh, god, she felt terrible.

**Adrien: Oh, well. Anyway, I got the dance tickets during lunch today. The dance starts at 7, so I’ll pick you up at 6:45?**

Marinette felt giddy at just the mention of the dance. It was a confirmation that it was really happening.

**Marinette: Might want to make it 6:30, I’m sure my parents will want to take a million pictures. And my dad will probably want to give you the whole ** ** _“If you hurt my daughter…” _ ** **speech. Just a warning.**

**Adrien: Alright, I’ll be prepared.**

**Adrien: Also, what colors will you be wearing?**

Marinette spun in her chair so violently that she fell to the floor in a heap. Tikki appeared and flew over to her.

“Are you okay, Marinette?”

She pulled herself up onto her elbows. “Yeah, I’m fine, I just forgot that we’re supposed to match and the image of Adrien in a suit and tie was a bit overwhelming.”

Tikki smiled. “Well, just be more careful next time you imagine Adrien dancing with you, laughing at your jokes, maybe even  _ kissing you goodnight-- _ ”

“Tikki!” Marinette exclaimed as she felt her face flush red.

The kwami just laughed. “Sorry, it couldn’t be helped. But you might want to text Adrien back. He’s waiting.”

Marinette heaved herself up off of the floor and went over to her desk, snapping a picture of some of the leftover fabric from her dress. She sent it to Adrien.

**Adrien: Very nice! Can’t wait to see the full dress, with you in it ;)**

_ Thud! _

“Marinette!”

“Marinette.exe has stopped working.”

“What does that even mean?”

“ _ Shhhhhh… _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, Adrien will find out about the bet eventually... ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I almost made this a no miraculous au, but stopped myself because of one line I wrote and decided to keep. I also decided that Alya knows that Mari's Ladybug, which will probably lead to more jokes. Anyway, I hope to update within the next week. I hope you like it so far!


End file.
